Fall Into Me
by Samantha Jean Pascal
Summary: Jenna loves Cody. Cody loves Jenna, but Cody is afraid to say it. Can Jenna convince Cody to say those three little words. Song-fic Taylor Swift's "Jump Then Fall" Cody/OC


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is Jenna**

* * *

_I like the way you sound in the morning_

_We're on the phone and without a warning_

_I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_

Jenna smiled as held her cell phone to her ear. She rolled over in her bed before standing up and walking to her vanity mirror. She smiled as the sound of her boyfriend's laugh came through the phone. "I love you laugh Cody," Jenna smiled.

"I love yours too Jen," Cody said.

"I miss you," Jenna said.

"I miss you too babe," Cody sighed, "I'll be home soon though," he told her.

"I can't wait to see you," Jenna said.

"I know, I can't wait to see you either," Cody said. "Well I've gotta go to this stupid meeting call you later," Cody said before he hung up.

"I love you," Jenna muttered as the line went dead.

_I like the way I can't keep my focus_

_I watch you talk, you didn't notice_

_I hear the words but all I can think is_

_We should be together_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

They'd been together for six months by then and Cody still hadn't said that to her. She knew he was just afraid to put his heart on the line after the way his last relationship had ended.

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid toJump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Be there, never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_So I'm a stay through it all_

_So jump then fall_

Jenna loved Cody more than anything and she wanted more then anything else in the world for him to return that love. She knew he loved her, but she needed to hear him say it. She smiled as got up and went into the bathroom to go get ready to pick Cody up from the airport.

_I like the way your hair falls in your face_

_You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh_

_I've never been so wrapped up, honey_

_I like the way you're everything I ever wanted_

Jenna smiled as she saw Cody coming off the plane, instantly rushing to him. "Cody!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Cody chuckled. "Well hello to you too," Cody said as he kissed the top of her head. "Did you miss me that much?" Cody asked.

"It's so boring her without you," Jenna said as she pulled away, standing beside him as they walked hand in hand out of the airport.

_I had time to think it oh, over_

_And all I can say is come closer_

_Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me_

_Cause Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

Jenna smiled as Cody opened the passenger door for her. "Thank you," Jenna smiled as she climbed into the car and Cody shut the door.

"So what do you propose we do with these next few days we have together?" Cody asked her as he started the car, pulling out of the parking lot.

"I'm content with just spending the weekend at your place, if that's okay with you," Jenna smiled, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear, her blue eyes bright.

"It sounds perfect," Cody smiled.

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid toJump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Be there, never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_So I'm a stay through it all_

_So jump then fall_

Jenna simply nodded, wanting to wait until they reached Cody's home to talk to him about how she felt. "Okay," Jenna finally said softly.

"Something on your mind Jen?" Cody asked, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at her.

"The road Cody, pay attention to the road," Jenna said, staring out the window.

Cody nodded.

The rest of the drive was silent and the arrival to Cody's home came almost too soon for Jenna. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she was afraid that by telling him she might push him away.

Cody smiled as he got out of the car and walked around it to open Jenna's door for her.

"Thank you," Jenna said.

Cody nodded, taking her hand as they walked to the door. He took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door before leading Jenna inside and pulling her onto his lap on the couch. "Now you wanna tell me what was on your mind earlier?" Cody asked, looking at her with sincerity in his eyes.

"Do you love me?" Jenna asked.

"What?" Cody asked, caught off guard by her question.

"Do you love me?" Jenna asked again, her voice trembling a bit.

"Of course I do Jen, why would you ask me something like that?" Cody asked.

"You've never said it, not once!" Jenna replied, her voice breaking as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I know, I know," Cody said softly, a tinge of sadness in his voice. "I just not ready," Cody told her, his head hung low. He hated to see her cry.

"Cody, it's been six months, why aren't you?" Jenna questioned.

"I'm afraid to admit that I'm falling in love with you, I'm afraid to get hurt again," Cody said.

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet_

_I'll catch you, I'll catch you_

_And people say things that bring you to your knees_

_I'll catch you_

_The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry_

_But I'll hold you through the night until you smile_

"Cody…" Jenna said softly. "If falling is what you're afraid of, then fall," Jenna told him. "I'll be here to catch you."

Cody smiled. "You mean that?" Cody asked, looking up into her eyes.

Jenna nodded. "Of course I do Cody, I love you," Jenna said.

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you __baby_

_Don't be afraid, please_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Be there, never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_So I'm a stay through it all_

_So jump then fall_

_Jump then fall baby_

_Jump then fall into me, into me_

Cody smiled as he brought her closer to him, tilting her head up to look into her crystal clear blue eyes. He raised his hands to cup her face as he pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

"I'm falling," Cody muttered as he pulled away.

"I'm right here, I'll catch you," Jenna said as she leaned in to kiss him again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you Cody," Jenna muttered as they broke apart again.

"I love you too, Jenna," Cody smiled.

He had fallen.

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I shine_

_And every time you're here_

_Baby I'll show you, I'll show you_

_You can Jump then fall, jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it sucks guys but I haven't written anything in a while and ever sine I got the Platinum version of Fearless I've wanted to do a fic for all the new songs.**

**Review Please! **

**:)**


End file.
